The Secret
by x-chiriru
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka or Ashley may be you typical commoner but in fact, she's not. She is a talented and gorgeous singer and guitarist from the band LastCallForSalvation, the extremely famous band. How will the Host Club react when they find out?
1. Introduction

**The Secret**

A/N: I decided to write this fanfic cuz I was bored. Btw, this is my first time so pardon me for the grammatical or spelling errors.

Characters in the story plus some descriptions:

Haruhi/Ashley- Typical Haruhi except that she is pretending to be a boy to keep her secret and a great singer. She is really very gorgeous.

Tamaki- Same old Tamaki, hyper and stuffs.

Kyoya- The normal Kyoya.

Hikaru- Still the same Hikaru

Kaoru- Same old, same old.

Hunny- Same Hunny, cute and all.

Mori- Same Mori.

Yamane- Haruhi's/Ashley's bandmate. She has short hair, green eyes and a slim profile. About 5"4.

Eric- Haruhi's bandmate. Has a crush on Haruhi. Handsome, short and fashionably styled hair, blue eyes and abs (6 pac, yummm). About 6" tall.

David- Haruhi's bandmate as well. Has a crush on Yamane. Sexy body, hair reaching his shoulder, honey brown eyes and abs as well. About 5"10.

Okay that's about it. Those are just the main characters. Expect more in the story. But they're just minor characters, no need to explain too much. On to the story!

**Introduction:**

Haruhi may seem like a typical commoner boy to everyone in the school but in fact, he's not. Well actually, Haruhi's a _she_. Why would she want to cross dress as a boy, you might think. Well, she is actually a really talented and gorgeous singer. The lead singer and guitarist of the band LastCallForSalvation, the internationally known band. Millions of people would kill to see them.

The reason why she dressed up as a boy is because she wanted to go to school peacefully without millions of fans running after her. She wanted to study in peace. Therefore, she ended up in Ouran High.

You might again think, why did she end up in a Host Club? She actually knocked down a vase worth 8 million yen. She could've paid for the vase easily, but she couldn't because she has to keep up the act of being a commoner. So she ended up working as a host to pay off her debt.

She often doesn't have enough sleep though, because of her tight schedule. After hosting, she has to attend launch parties, have concerts, autograph sessions and when she reaches home, she usually has a few hours of sleep before going to school again. She might even need to leave the country for concerts on certain days. She was lucky though, her manager was understanding. She knew that the band was busy with school and arranged their schedule so that they could all make it without missing school.

Yes, the Host Club knew about her being a girl, but they kept it a secret. But no, the Host Club did not know about her life outside school. Not even the Great Kyoya Ootori. Why they kept her gender a secret was because they wanted her to be a host to pay off her debt. But how long can she keep this secret before it would be revealed? After all, all secrets can't be kept forever.

A/N: There you go! The introduction :D Please R&R. Give me some comments on how to improve this story and what you think. I'd appreciate it. This chapter is kinda short but I promise that the next chappy will be longer. Thanks (:


	2. Chapter 1: The Concert

A/N: Here's the next chapter (: Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: The Concert**

"_Oh shit, look at the time. I'd better be going. It's our major concert today." _Haruhi thought as she was picking her bag up from the back room in the Third Music Room. She cussed under her breath as she picked up her bag and ran out of the back room, rushing out of the door shouting goodbye to the rest of the hosts.

"Why is she in a rush?" Tamaki thought aloud.

"I don't know, Milord." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unision.

"Well, nevermind. She probably had something on." Tamaki said before turning around to grab his bag and leave.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Sorry guys! The Host Club held me back." Haruhi apologized while removing her wig, letting her long and thick mahogany hair fall around her.

"It's okay, Ashley. Just get ready quickly, we have to be up in an hour." Eric said. He was already dressed for the performance. He was wearing a short-sleeved vest, leaving it unbuttoned, showing off his abs and a pair of low cut jeans. Yamane and David were dressed too. Yamane was wearing a pair of skinnies and a tank top. David was dressed almost the same as Eric except that his vest was in a different color.

"Alright." Haruhi or Ashley (In this case) said before rushing into the dressing room. When she appeared, all of their jaws dropped. She was drop dead sexy in a tube top, showing off her flat stomach and belly ring, wearing a leather jacket over the top, leaving it opened matched with a pair of skinnies with chains and slits showing her toned thighs. None of them ever got over the shock on how beautiful Ashley was.

Yamane was the first to break the silence with a "wow". The guys nodded in agreement. "Thanks Yamane" Ashley said, smiling her smile that could charm a thousand men. "Now would you guys stop gawking at me and start doing what you all should do? We have about 45 minutes left before we're up." Ashley said while doing her make-up. "R-right. We're off now." Eric stuttered. Yamane and David just smirked at Eric. Imagine a man who is drop dead gorgeous as well stuttering and looking like a complete idiot. "Oh and by the way Eric" Ashley started. "Y-yeah?" "Do you mind tuning up my guitar for me? 'Cause I'm afraid I may not have the time to tune it before going up." Ashley asked smiling her million watts smile at Eric. "O-oh. Okay. I'll do it." Eric replied, feeling rather happy that he was able to so something for Ashley. "Thanks a lot Eric." "It's nothing." Eric replied, flashing his beautiful smile.

Eric practically skipped away with a wide smile on his face.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. Please welcome, LastCallForSalvation!" The announcer shouted.

The crowd screamed enthusiastically. "We're on." Yamane said. The band ran out from behind and took their positions. "The first song we're going to sing will be Misery Business!" Ashley shouted into the microphone. Grabbing her beloved Fender guitar, she shouted, "2,3,4!" and the band started playing.

I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time  
Before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie  
He was the only one for me

Two weeks and we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter  
People never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more  
I'm sorry, that'll never change

And about forgiveness  
We're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up  
Now look this way

Well there's a million other girls  
Who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible  
To get to who

They want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

She then started playing another song and sang. She really enjoyed singing. Singing was her passion, her life. Nobody can ever tell her to stop.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Thank you! You've all been great audiences!" Ashley said as she got off the stage with the rest of the band.

"That was tiring." Ashley panted. She was singing non-stop for the past 2 hours and she was exhausted.

"Are you alright Ashley?" Yamane asked. Yamane cared for her. She was practically Ashley's older sister. They both treated each other like a sister they never had.

"I'm fine Yamane. Thanks. I just need to rest for a while." Ashley reassured her.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

After they've all dressed into their normal clothes, Yamane said that she needed to go home and left first with David, leaving Ashley with Eric.

"Well I should head home too. Bye Eric." Ashley said and started walking. "Bye Ashley." Eric said and started walking too.

"_If only you knew how I felt about you."_ Eric thought as he walked back home. He was wondering when will he be able to pluck up the courage and confess to Ashley. _"I'm such a coward."_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

A/N: That's all for now. Thanks for reading. Please R&R :D


	3. Chapter 2: The Confession

A/N: Decided to update this story faster than I thought I would, considering that I just published this story yesterday. This is kinda like a late christmas present to everyone reading this story. I actually planned this story when I was _*ahem*takingashit*ahem*_. What? LOL. I had nothing to do… Anyway, enjoy the story, I took a whole day to write this story.

**Chapter 2: The Confession**

Eric was thinking as he was walking home. Hell, he was in a dillema. Part of him wanted to tell Ashley how he felt, but part of him didn't want to. Afraid of being rejected and risking their friendship. "Ugh, what should I do?" he said to himself. Yamane and David already knew how he felt towards Ashley. They've even been telling him to confess a million times. Many times he tried to hint to her but she just didn't get it. Ashley, being Ashley, was oblivious to the hints he was giving her. She simply couldn't think about getting into a relationship. Ashley was his best friend, his first love. He loved her because she was there whenever he was down, she was talented too. She could play the guitar (Includes the electric guitar, acoustic guitar and bass guitar), drums, piano, sing and even play the clarinet (considering that she was in a millitary band when she was in middle school).

"To hell with everything!" Eric exclaimed all of a sudden. "I'm gonna to confess to her tomorrow after our autograph session." He said determinedly. He then walked all the way home brimming with confidence.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Hey, Tamaki." Hikaru and Kaoru called.

"Yeah?" Tamaki called back.

"There's this famous band here in Japan doing an autograph session this evening, you wanna go?" The twins said in unision. "Oh! You mean the band LastCallForSalvation?" Tamaki asked them excitedly. "Yup. They're even performing there."

"Hell yeah! I'm a great fan of their's. The lead singer is really beautiful." Tamaki said excitedly. "Hey! Maybe the Host Club should go there together later. What do you all think?"

"_Oh hell. I have to find an excuse before Tamaki-senpai forces me to go." _Haruhi thought.

"I'm fine with it." Kyoya replied.

"I wanna go too! It'd be fun ne, Takashi?" Hunny said looking towards Mori.

"Mmh"

"Uh guys, I have something on so I can't go." Haruhi said.

"Aww, daughter, why can't you go? It'd be fun!" Tamaki persuaded. "Firstly, Tamaki-senpai, I'm not your daughter. Secondly, I really have something important to attend to so I can't go. " Haruhi explained exasperatedly. He was making this hard for her. Tamaki, being the drama king he was, went to a corner and started growing mushrooms.

"Oh crap! I gotta go guys! Bye!" Haruhi shouted and ran out of the room. "What's the problem with her? She's been in a rush for a week now. I wonder what is she up to?" Hikaru and Kaoru said, scratching their heads in confusion. "Hehe. Maybe we should follow her one day." Hikaru said mischieviously smirking at Kaoru.

"We should be on the way now if we want to get an autograph." Tamaki said, suddenly recovering. "Yeah. Let's go!" Hunny shouted and proceeded to walk out of the room with Mori following. The rest too, filing out of the room.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm a bit late." Ashley said while removing her wig letting her hair swirl around her. "Hey Ashley." Yamane, David and Eric replied. "Go get changed and prepare. We'll be performing a few songs before we have our autograph session." Yamane told her. Yamane was wearing a black tank top with a ripped pair of skinnies. David was wearing a t-shirt with a dragon on it matched with loose jeans. Eric was wearing a collared shirt leaving a few buttons unbuttoned with a pair of loose fitting, low cut jeans. "'Kay" Ashley replied before skipping to the dressing room.

When she was done dressing, she immediately went to put on a pair of blue contacts and some light make-up. The outcome was wonderful. She had on a tight fitting t-shirt with a rose on it, paired with some low-cut skinny jeans. Her eyes were the color of the ocean and some light make-up.

"Ashley! Are you ready? It's almost time!" Yamane shouted. "Yeah, I'm ready! I'm coming out soon!" Ashley shouted back. She grabbed her guitar and left the room. "How long more do we have before we're on?" Ashley asked. "5 minutes" "Okay".

"Hey Ashley. Do you mind staying behind awhile after the autograph session? I have something to tell you" Eric asked timidly, suddenly finding his shoes interesting. "'Kay." Ashley smiled, a little confused as to why Eric looked so nervous.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Let's welcome, LastCallForSalvation!" The announcer shouted.

The crowd cheered wildly as the band went onto stage and took their places. "How are you all tonight?" Ashley shouted, as the crowd cheered enthusiastically. "The first song I'm gonna sing would be Careful!"

"2,3,4!"

I settle down  
A twisted up frown  
Disguised as a smile well  
You would have never known  
I had it all but not what I wanted  
'Cause hope for me was a place uncharted  
And overgrown

You'd make your way in  
I'd resist you just like this  
You can't tell me to feel  
The truth never set me free  
So I did it myself

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out a little more  
More  
More  
More  
More

Open your eyes like I open mine  
It's only the real world  
A life you will never know  
Shifting your weight to throw off the pain  
Well you can ignore it  
But only for so long

You look like I did  
You resist me just like this  
You can't tell me to heal  
And it hurts remembering how it felt to shut down

Can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out a little more  
More  
More  
More  
More

The truth never set me free  
The truth never set me free  
The truth never set me free  
So I'll do it myself

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out

Can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out more  
More  
More  
More  
More

"Next would be We R Who We R!"

Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
When we've got our hotpants on enough  
And yes, of course we does  
We're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace

Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-oh-oh, let's go!

Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard  
Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are

We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb  
Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious

I'm just talkin' truth  
I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes, hard

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard  
Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are

We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb  
Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are

DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up

Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard  
Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are

We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb  
Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are

"And the last song tonight will be Welcome To The Black Parade!"

When I was a young boy  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band  
He said, "Son, when you grow up  
Would you be the savior of the broken  
The beaten and the damned?

He said, "Will you defeat them  
Your demons and all the non-believers  
The plans that they have made?  
Because one day, I'll leave you  
A phantom to lead you in the summer  
To join the Black Parade"

Sometimes I get the feeling  
She's watching over me  
And other times I feel like I should go  
And through it all, the rise and fall  
The bodies in the streets  
And when you're gone we want you all to know

We'll carry on, we'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone, believe me  
Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on  
And in my heart, I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it

And while that sends you reeling  
From decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout out loud and clear  
Do you fight it to the end?

We hear the call to carry on, we'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone, believe me  
Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
You're weary widow marches

On and on we carry through the fears  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Take a look at me  
'Cause I could not care at all

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Though you try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part

Won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's only

I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy who wanna sing his song  
Just a man, I'm not a hero  
I don't care!

We'll carry on, we'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone, believe me  
Your memory will carry on, you'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
You're weary widow marches on

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Though you try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
(We'll carry on)

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Though you try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
(We'll carry on) 

"Thank you!" Ashley said as they went off stage and proceeded to the table where they would be signing autographs.

After signing a few, Ashley saw Tamaki-senpai and the rest of the Host Club in front of her. "Thank you!" Ashley said as she signed the album that Tamaki asked to sign, flashing her million watts smile at him. "No, thank YOU for signing the album." "What's your name?" Ashley asked, even though she already knew. "Tamaki. Say, you look a bit like my friend, Haruhi, who's not here today. Except that your eyes are blue and hers is brown." Ashley's eyes widened for a second before recovering and smiled at him. The rest of the group was shocked too. They knew that Ashley was using that name in the High School she was in. Yamane made a mental note to ask Ashley about it later. Ashley was suddenly thankful she wore contacts today. Sometimes she would forget.

After the autograph session, the band went to change back to their clothes back in the dressing room. Yamane took the chance to ask Ashley about the Tamaki guy. "Yeah, he was the one from the Host Club I'm at. I was lucky that I wore contacts today. Or my secret is blown." Ashley replied, heaving a sigh of relief.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

After changing, Ashley stayed back together with Eric and bade Yamane and David goodbye.

"What did you want to say to me?" Ashley asked Eric as she took off her contacts. "O-oh, eh… I just wanted to say that… Iloveyou." Eric rushed through the last three words. "Huh?" Ashley asked looking confused, trying to figure out what he said. "Can you repeat that?"

"_I have to say it! It's now or never!" _Eric took a deep breath and walked towards Ashley. He grabbed her shoulder and said "I love you Ashley. From the first time we met, I've fallen in love with you." He then leant in slowly, giving her time to pull away if she wanted to and pressed his lips against hers.

A/N: Hehe, a cliffy. Thanks so much for reading. Please R&R (: Oh and if you're confused, I use Haruhi only when she is with the Host Club but if she's with her band, I'll call her Ashley.


	4. Chapter 3: Suspicion

A/N: Yay! Update! I decided to make this chapter longer so I took more time. Me being somewhat a parawhore, I decided to make Ashley sing more paramore songs. Hehe. Okay, onto the story...

** Chapter 3: Suspicion**

-Flashback-  
"I love you Ashley. From the first time we met, I've fallen in love with you." He then leant in slowly, giving her time to pull away if she wanted to and pressed his lips against hers.  
-End of flashback-

Ashley stiffened. She was frozen to her spot. She did love Eric, but this was too much for her to process in such a short time. Her mind was in a whirl. Part of her wanted to relax and kiss him back, but part of her thought that she should be focusing on studying and her band and not be in a relationship.

Eric pulled back and looked at her. He was vulnerable. She could see it in his eyes.

"Eric, I really don't know if we should do this. I do love you, really. But-" "It's okay if you don't love me, you don't have to force yourself. I don't want to force you." Eric told her softly, looking away from her so that she couldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"Eric, I really do love you. But I'm just... unsure if we should be doing this"

"We should" Eric looked at her harshly. "We can't deny our feelings for each other, so why can't we do this? Yamane and David thinks that there is nothing wrong with dating each other too. Hell, they're even together!"

"I don't know, just give me time to think. I'm really in a mess now." Ashley replied apologetically. "Okay." Eric sighed. It was hard to convince Ashley. She's a tough nut to crack. "We should probably head home now, it's late"

Eric and Ashley bade each other goodbye before turning into the direction of their home. "Oh and by the way, Ashley." Eric called out. "Yeah?"

"I just thought that you should know. Our manager is transferring Yamane, David and me to Ouran too." Eric announced before walking away. "W-w-what?" She screamed. Eric just smirked and continued walking

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Haruhi ran as fast as she could to her classroom. She overslept, considering that she reached home at 3 am and only had so little time to sleep.

She burst into the class, relieved that the teacher was not here yet. She slumped down on her seat, exhausted. "Hey Haruhi." Hikaru said as he slipped an arm around her waist. "You have bags under your eyes. Did you sleep late?" Kaoru asked as he put his arm around her shoulders." "Yeah." Haruhi replied, half asleep.

Thankfully, the teacher came into the classroom, not letting the twins bombard her with more questions. The teacher dropped her things on the table before announcing, "Class, there is a new transfer student here. Her name is Ririe. Please take care of her." The class clapped as 'Ririe' entered the classroom. When Ashley saw her, she was immediately awake and in shock. This 'Ririe' was Yamane! Then she remembered Eric telling her about them transferring to Ouran. She sighed as she thought of what chaos it would be to have them in school.

Yamane gave her a wink as she was walking to her designated place. Haruhi groaned. "Hey, what's wrong Haruhi?" Hikaru whispered to her. "You don't seem to like that new transfer student" Kaoru whispered. "Eh? No, it's just that I'm err... tired." Haruhi lied. _"This is gonna be a long day"_ she thought and sighed.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Haruhi trudged out of the classroom. Tired and kinda pissed at them not telling her about their transfer. Yamane or 'Ririe' skipped towards her with a huge smile on her face. "Haruhi! You like our surprise?"

Haruhi dragged Yamane into a secluded corner before berating. "Like? You're making my life miserable Yamane!" "No no no. You have to call me Ririe! Or everyone will know!" Yamane exclaimed excitedly. "I kinda like this school! Everyone here is so cute!" Yamane continued as she bounced around excitedly, but soon faltered as she registered the expression on Haruhi's face. "You're mad, aren't you?" Yamane winced.

"Mad? I'm furious! Pissed! Hopping mad! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Haruhi was losing it. "Chill, babe. We just wanted it to be a surprise." "Well it kinda wasn't a surprise. Eric told me yesterday. I just didn't expect it to be so soon." Haruhi said as she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Well, we better be going Haruhi. In case someone suspects" Yamane jumped and pulled Haruhi off to the cafeteria.

Little did they know that a certain someone from the Host Club heard their entire exchange. He was starting to have his suspicions as to who the exchange student was and why was she using a fake name. And how was Haruhi related to her.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

On their way to the cafeteria, they met Eric and David who were also making their way there. They could all hear girls whispering to each other, whispering about who the new exchange students were and how hot they all were. Haruhi just rolled her eyes as she was pulled by a hyper Yamane to the cafeteria.

When they got there, Tamaki ran to Haruhi and gave her a bone-crushing hug saying "My Daughter! What took you so long?" Eric saw this and immediately was fuming. He clenched his fist and tried to resist the urge to punch that blonde guy. "Tamaki-senpai! I can't... breath!" Haruhi manage to say. She was already turning blue. Tamaki then let her go and she collapsed onto the floor trying to catch her breath. "Who are those people, Haruhi?" "I'm Ririe!" Yamane or in this case, Ririe said exuberantly with a wide smile on her face. "I'm Justin." Eric or Justin said nonchalantly. "I'm Aro. Nice to meet ya'll" David OR Aro said as he grinned widely at them. "And you are?" "Oh, that is Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said as she pointed to Tamaki, "The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru," she gestured towards the twins, each of them giving a huge grin, "Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai" she pointed towards them, "and Kyoya-senpai" she finally pointed towards the raven haired guy with a notebook in his hand. He nodded in their direction.

"Say, would you guys want to join the Host Club?" Tamaki-senpai asked excitedly. "Host Club?" They all asked, thinking that this group of people must be the Host Club that Haruhi was in. "Yes, the Host Club" Tamaki said as he grinned brightly.

Justin thought for awhile before agreeing to join. Ririe and Aro both gave him a look while Justin only thought that he could spend more time with Haruhi if he joined. Ririe and David then had no choice but to agree.

"Great! Then we'll meet in the Third Music Room after classes!" Tamaki said excitedly. "Hmm, since all of you are new and rather good looking, I suppose you'll all bring in more profits for us. But girls can't be hosts." Kyoya said thoughtfully while eyeing Ririe. "It's okay. I'll just watch you people host!" Ririe said. "Yeah, whatever. So what do Host Clubs do?" Justin asked. "The Host Club is where handsome rich men with nothing to do, entertain rich girls with extra time. We'll entertain them, listen to their gossip and flirt a little." Tamaki said as he posed dramatically. Suddenly the bell rang, signalling the end of break time. Everyone groaned and trudged back to their classes.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

When classes were over, the host club together with Justin, Aro and Ririe, met in the Third Music Room.

Tamaki was dramatic as usual, teaching them the 'proper' way of being a host. Ririe was at a corner, sitting with Haruhi, watching Tamaki go over and over about being a good host. "Is he always like this?" Ririe asked suddenly. "Yeah he is." Haruhi said with a smirk. "Oh and by the way, we have to perform tonight, again. So we have to leave on time." Ririe informed Haruhi. Haruhi sighed, she was tired of rushing here and there all the time, but she guessed it was all worth it since she really loved singing.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

After hosting, everyone cleaned up and was dead beat. Haruhi then whispered to Justin about their performance and that they needed to leave. The four of them then left, leaving the hosts thinking of how Haruhi was related to those people. All except for one host of course, he already had his suspicion.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The group rushed to the place they were supposed to perform, and changed quickly.

Ashley was wearing a green dress that hugged her body to emphasise her curves. Eric was wearing a buttoned up shirt and jeans. Yamane was wearing the same dress as Ashley except that hers was red. David was wearing a short sleeved vest and jeans. They grabbed their instruments and went on stage.

The crowd screamed as they appeared cheering wildly. "How are you all tonight? The first song we're gonna play for you is our new song, That's What You Get!"

No sir, well, I don't wanna be the blame  
Not anymore  
It's your turn, so take a seat  
We're settling the final score  
And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide, you have made it harder  
Just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities  
Where I was wrong

That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa

I drowned out all my sense  
With the sound of its beating  
And that's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel  
When you're not here  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built  
When you were here

I still try holding onto silly things  
I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities  
I'm sure you've heard

That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa

I drowned out all my sense  
With the sound of its beating  
And that's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa

Pain, make your way to me, to me  
And I'll always be just so inviting  
If I ever start to think straight  
This heart will start a riot in me  
Let's start, start, hey

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?  
That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa

That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa

Now I can't trust myself  
With anything but this  
And that's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa

"Playing God!"

I can't make my own decisions  
Or make any with precision  
Well maybe you should tie me up  
So i don't go where you don't want me  
You say that i've been changing  
That i'm not just simply Ageing  
Well how could that be logical?  
Just keep on craming ideas down my throat  
Woah  
You don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger i might have to bend it back  
And break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger i'll point you to the mirror  
If Gods the game that you're playing  
Well we must get more aquainted  
Because it has to be so lonely to be the only one who's holy  
It's just my humble opinion but it's one that i believe in  
You don't deserve a point of view  
If the only thing you see is you  
Woah  
You don't have to believe me  
But the way i, way i see it  
Next time you point a finger i might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger i'll point you to the mirror  
This is the last second chance  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
I'm half as good as it gets  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
I'm on both sides of the fence  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
Without a hint of regret i'll hold you to it  
I know you don't believe me  
But the way i, way i see it  
Next time you point a finger i might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger i'll point you to the mirror  
I know you won't believe me  
But the way i, way i see it  
Next time you point a finger i might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger i'll point you to the mirror.

"We're gonna bring it down a bit with a duet! Rocketeer!"

(Eric's part will be in bow, Ashley's part will be err... unbowed I guess?)

Here we go, come with me  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

Let's fly  
**Up, up here we go  
Up, up here we go**  
Let's fly  
**Up, up here we go, go  
Where we stop nobody knows, knows**

Where we go we don't need roads, roads  
Where we stop nobody knows, knows  
To the stars if you really want it  
Got, got a jetpack with your name on it  
Above the clouds in the atmosphere, phere  
Just say the words and we outta here, outta here  
Hold my hand if you feeling scared, scared  
We flying up, up outta here  
  
Here we go, come with me  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,

Let's fly  
**Up, up here we go, go**  
Let's fly  
**Up, up here we go, go, here we go  
Where we stop nobody knows, knows**

Baby, we can stay fly like a G6  
Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks

Girl you always on my mind, got my head up in the sky  
And I'm never looking down feeling priceless, yeah  
Where we at, only few have known  
Go on the next level, Super Mario  
I hope this works out, Cardio  
Til' then let's fly, Geronimo  
  
Here we go, come with me  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

**Nah, I never been in space before  
But I never seen a face like yours  
You make me feel like I could touch the planets  
You want the moon, girl watch me grab it  
See I never seen the stars this close  
You got me stuck off the way you glow  
I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh  
**  
Here we go, come with me  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

Let's fly  
**Up, up here we go, go**  
Let's fly  
**Up, up here we go, go  
Where we stop nobody knows, knows, knows  
**  
They continued singing for the next few hours before it ended. They thanked to audience and went backstage.

"Wow, I'm so tired I need water." Ashley said before dropping on the couch. Their manager then came into the room congratulating them on their wonderful performance. Little did they know that a certain host has hired someone to watch them. The host's suspicion was confirmed.

He smirked as he thought of what the school would react with such information. Plus this would mean that the Host Club would earn more, considering the number of fans they had.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

A/N: Muahahaha. A cliffhanger. Who is that mysterious guy? Well actually it's kinda obvious. Oh and Merry Christmas to all readers.

Miidna Ayril: Thank you ^^ Hope you had a Merry Christmas too :D

RainbowRaptor400: Thank you :D I'll try to update as soon as I can. But I can't update so often once the year starts so I'm trying to write this since I'm free. I really appreciate it.

Please review people :D It really makes my day to know that you like what I wrote. Sorry if I misspelt some words cuz I wrote this on my iPhone since I can't use my laptop. Haha. As I've said, school is starting so I may not have the time to update as often as I do now. Hell, I even update everyday during the holidays since I have nothing to do. But sadly, school's starting soon and I'll have to concentrate on my studies since I'm already secondary 2 next year (in case you don't know, you attend secondary 2 when you're 14 in Singapore). Okay. This is getting a bit lengthy so imma cut short. Cya, and don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 4: Secret Revealed

A/N: Omg. I need help. I can't think of how to make Eric and Ashley together :( Should he confess again or due to some accident they get together? Please help me T.T I'm having a terrible writer's block now. Please, please, please give some suggestions in the reviews. Thank you :D Okay, anyway, time for chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Secret revealed.

"Goddamn it. Why do I keep feeling that someone's following me?" Ashley asked herself exasperatedly, turning her head around for the thousandth time but still saw no one. "I think I'm getting more and more paranoid." She ignored this and continued walking home but soon she felt someone behind her and she turned abruptly and bumped into someone. "Ouch... Oops, sor-" She began but stopped as soon as she saw who it was. "Kyoya-senpai? What are you doing here?" Kyoya walked towards her and pinned her to the wall, both hands beside her, leaving no space to escape. "W-w-what are you d-doing?" Ashley asked frightened now. "Let me go!" "I'm guessing that after you know what I know, you wouldn't be struggling" Kyoya said with a smirk. He bent down to her level and said "I know your secret." Ashley's eyes widened at this. _"He knows... our secret. How? I can't let him tell anyone!"_ Ashley thought frantically. "You know... But you can't tell anyone! I won't let you!" "Make me. It's my mouth, I can say whenever I want to. The only way to stop me," He said, grinning as he went closer, "would be to be my girlfriend." Ashley shook her head wildly, she couldn't do this. What would Eric do if he found out? This was going haywire. She never wanted this. All she wanted was to lead her secret life peacefully. Without everyone knowing. She couldn't help it. "If you deny it, your secret will be revealed to the entire student body and this wouldn't be what you wanted, no?"

He was giving her no choice if she wanted to keep her secret. "Are you blackmailing me? Cause if you are, I could land you in jail right now." Ashley asked with a smirk. "You're smart, Haruhi, but you're forgetting something. My family owns a secret police force. So that wouldn't work for me." "This is stupid. Why must I be your girlfriend?" Ashley shouted. "I'm not going to answer the question." "I-I already have someone I love, so it's impossible for me to be your girlfriend." Ashley finally said. She had no choice but to tell him this. Kyoya laughed bitterly. "Well then, prepare yourself tomorrow. The whole school will come to know about your secret." Kyoya then left, leaving Ashley there in a daze.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

As he walked to the limousine, he laughed. "Do you think I'd really tell the whole school?" Truth is, he didn't even want to tell this to the whole school. He liked Ashley. As in like like her. But his ego was too big to confess, and since this opportunity came, he decided to make use of it to help him confess. Who knew his plan would backfire. He was pissed, mad pissed. So he decided to tell her secret to the Host Club. Just to scare her a little.

He smirked, Plan B was in action. He would tell the Host Club and leave them to question her.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Ashley wanted to kill herself. Now her secret was going to be revealed. She hated herself. She could've just agreed to Kyoya's request. At least when he's done playing with her, he'd let her go without telling her secret.

She screamed in frustration and punched the wall, ignoring the pain from the punch.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The next day in school, Haruhi was wondering why people weren't crowding around her. Didn't Kyoya tell out her secret already? Well right now, she couldn't give a shit. She had to get to class immediately.

Once she got to class, she slammed her bag onto the floor and sat down roughly. She was in a horribly bad mood today. "So Haruhi, we've heard." The twins said as she stared at them with huge eyes. "What did you hear?" she asked, even if she kinda already knew what they knew. But she was just making sure. "Why didn't you tell us" Kaoru began, "that you were Ashley?" Hikaru whispered. "Ah fuck, Kyoya told you didn't he?" Ashley cussed and began letting out a string of profanities. "No cursing in class, Haruhi." Hikaru said, smirking. "I'm in a fucking bad mood now okay. So you better not fucking step on my toes. And shut your asshole of a mouth and don't tell anyone about this. If this gets out, I will definitely haunt you down and kill you. No wait, I'll make you go through something worse than death." Haruhi said. She was irritated to death. She meant it when she said she will haunt them down. Hell, she was gonna have a 'nice' long talk with Kyoya.

During the whole lesson, Haruhi wasn't able to pay attention at all. The twins were even not talking to her, due to what she said just now and the dark aura coming from her.

When class ended, Haruhi texted the Ririe, Justin and Aro to meet her at a secluded corner on school. She had to tell them about the trouble she got them into.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Haruhi! What did you want to talk to us about?" Ririe asked, bouncing around. She's been rather epic since she came to this school. But once she saw the expression on Haruhi's face, she stopped, sensing that she was going to tell them something serious. "What's wrong?" Justin asked worriedly, knowing that she was in a serious mode.

"Kyoya-senpai knows our secret." Haruhi said simply, clenching her fist but stopped as soon as she felt the pain in the knuckle. She regretted punching that wall yesterday. A broken knuckle would sure be troublesome. The rest of them stared at her in shock. How could he know their secret? They were careful around them.

"And he's threatening to tell out our secret unless..." Ashley trailed off. "Unless what?" Ririe asked. "Unless... I agree to be his girlfriend." Ashley said, anger evident in her eyes. "What? Did you agree?" Justin shouted, he was angry. How could Kyoya ask the girl he loved to be his girlfriend? "Of course I didn't. But now, he told the Host Club about us. He will tell the whole school if I disagree to be his girlfriend." Ashley said regretfully as she apologised to the group. She was sorry, she really is. "It's okay, Haruhi. We don't blame you. But now, we have to talk to the Host Club." Ririe said. "We have to. We'll talk to them after classes in the Third Music Room." "Alright. We have to get back to class, lunch break is almost over."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

After class, the group went to the Third Music Room and shut the door.

"So you people know our secret." Haruhi stated. "Kyoya told us." Tamaki said. "My daughter! Why didn't you tell us earlier? Is it that you don't trust us? But wait, that day when we went to the autograph session, her eyes were blue..." He asked in confusion. "Tamaki-senpai, have you never heard of contacts? And we didn't want to tell you because we wanted to study and go to school like normal people. Instead of having fans everywhere and that could distract us. And we have to talk to all of you. Now." Haruhi explained, Tamaki was such an idiot. She could feel a headache coming.

"Okay, we shall not open the Host Club today. But I will add on to your debt." Kyoya said simply. "I couldn't care less about my debt now. We have to talk, urgently." Haruhi said.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tamaki asked. "I want all of you to keep this to yourself. I don't want the whole school to know about this." Haruhi requested. "You should know of the terms, Haruhi. For us not to tell the whole school." Kyoya said with a knowing smile on his face. "You bastard! This is blackmail! Besides, this is our secret! You have no right to go around telling people!" Justin shouted. He was really angry now. No one can take away is Haruhi. "Well, I have the right to tell since I found out. Plus, my terms aren't too bad, right, Haruhi?" Haruhi just stood there, she was really in a mess. The only thing she could do, would be to agree to Kyoya's terms. "G-give me some time to think through." Haruhi said. "I'll give you three days to think. If you don't give me an answer in three days, your secret will be revealed."

"You'll have to promise not to tell anyone else during this three days." Haruhi said. "I promise." Haruhi gave a sigh of relief. She could relax, for now.

"Ne, Haru-chan. Can you sing a song for us?" Hunny asked.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said disapprovingly.

"It's alright Mori-senpai. I'll sing for Hunny-senpai." Haruhi said, smiling warmly at Hunny. I mean, who can deny the cute senior?

"Yay!" Hunny cheered, dancing around. Haruhi then walked to the grand piano and started playing. She took a deep breath and sang.

You'll never enjoy your life,  
living inside the box  
You're so afraid of taking chances,  
how you gonna reach the top?  
Rules and regulations,  
force you to play it safe  
Get rid of all the hesitation,  
it's time for you to seize the day  
Instead of just sitting around  
and looking down on tomorrow  
You gotta let your feet off the ground,  
the time is now  
I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,  
I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines  
Waiting outside the lines  
Waiting outside the lines  
Try to have no regrets  
even if it's just tonight  
How you gonna walk ahead  
if you keep living behind  
Stuck in my same position,  
you deserve so much more  
There's a whole world around us,  
just waiting to be explored  
Instead of just sitting around  
and looking down on tomorrow  
You gotta let your feet off the ground,  
the time is now, just let it go  
The world will force you to smile  
I'm here to help you notice the rainbow  
Cause I know,  
What's in you is out there  
I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,  
I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines  
Waiting outside the lines  
Waiting outside the lines  
I'm trying to be patient (I'm trying to be patient)  
the first step is the hardest (the hardest)  
I know you can make it,  
go ahead and take it  
I'm Waiting, waiting, just waiting I'm waiting  
I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting  
I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines  
Waiting outside the lines  
Waiting outside the lines  
You'll never enjoy your life  
Living inside the box  
You're so afraid of taking chances,  
How you gonna reach the top?

She finished and stood up. "Haru-chan, your singing is wonderful ne, Takashi?" Hunny said.

"Mmh" Takashi said in agreement.

"My daughter is so talented!" Tamaki shouted and ran to Haruhi giving her a tight hug. "Tamaki-senpai. Can't...breathe.." Tamaki let her go. He was such a drama queen. The twins stood there in shock. They were mesmerised by the beauty of her voice. Kyoya and the rest just stood there, indifferent. "Now that we're done with this discussion, can we go home early?" Haruhi asked. She was exhausted from today's happenings. "Actually, we can all go home now." Tamaki said.

They bade each other goodbye and left. "Hey Haruhi, wanna come over to my house? Aro and Justin are coming over too." Ririe asked. "Yeah, okay." Haruhi said.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Are you gonna accept Kyoya's terms?" Eric asked as they were walking to Yamane's house. "Honestly, I don't know. But I'm thinking of accepting it. This would be the only way, other than killing him, to keep our secret. Plus, he'll probably get bored of playing his game and he'll let me go." Ashley replied. "I won't let you do that. Even if our secret is at risk." Eric said determinedly. "Why not? He's not gonna hurt me." "Hehe. Ashley, it's rather obvious isn't it?" Yamane said smirking. "What's obvious?" Ashley really was clueless. "Nevermind." Yamane sighed. Ashley was really dumb when it comes to relationships. She knew that they both had feelings for each other but they just wouldn't admit it. Ashley was like a sister to her, she wanted her to be happy. "Maybe I should do something to bring those two together" she thought as she grinned. A plan already forming in her mind.

When they reached Yamane's house, Yamane served them tea as they sat around the table. They were discussing about their current situation. Ashley was simply staring into space, having a mental debate on whether she should agree to the terms. She wanted to bang the wall right now. She was having a migraine just thinking of these things.

"Ashley!" Yamane screamed in her face for the umpteenth time, waving her hands in front of Ashley's face. Ashley jumped a foot in the air when she heard the scream. "What?" "Don't 'what' me, Ashley. You've been staring into space for the past one hour! What are you thinking about?" Yamane looked at her worriedly; Ashley was never the one to daydream. "Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking about whether I should agree to Kyoya-senpai's terms." Ashley replied. "Oh... Relax, Ashley. We will respect the decisions you make. Even if you'd allow him to tell out our secret." Yamane reassured her, the rest nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys." Ashley smiled. "Anyway, we should probably be on our way home now, it's late." They agreed. "Bye everyone!" Yamane waved at them as they left. "Bye!" They waved back before walking their separate ways back.

Ashley walked back that day, feeling lucky that she had such great friends.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

A/N: Yes! Chapter 4 done! Happy New Year to all my readers. I love y'all as much as I love pocky 3 hehe. I was eating pocky while writing this story and after 2 boxes of pocky and a few hours of writing and writing, tadaaaaaa~ A chapter! Hope you enjoy this story! Please please please review. I only got 2 reviews so far More reviews = A faster update :D


	6. Chapter 5: Confessions of a coldhearted

A/N: Yay! Update again. Sorry I wasn't updating sooner, I didn't have the time to write the story. School started and I'm really too tired to write so expect updates coming slower. Plus I have devils as teachers, they gave me shitloads of homework on the first week of school But anyway, I would like to thank Sara for giving me an idea for this chappy. I would also like to thank all those who reviewed. Okay, onto the story.

Chapter: Confessions of a cold-hearted

Kyoya was confident that this time, his plan would work. There was no way she could refuse his offer if she wanted to keep her secret. Plus, he knew that the entire Host Club, except for Hunny, was in love with her. He had no time to waste. But boy was he wrong. He had no idea of what decision she made.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Ashley made up her mind, she was going to refuse Kyoya's 'offer'. If he tells out her secret, she would quit going to Ouran and move to another country. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise. She always wanted to stay in America, even though she was born in Japan. She wanted to stay in her mother's hometown. But she wasn't sure about how the band would react. She was the one to create the band, asking Yamane, David and Eric, since they knew each other when they were kids. She did it for fun, she never thought that they would become a big sensation. _"If I didn't form this band, maybe this wouldn't happened. But it's no use crying over spilt milk now." _

Having somewhat a secret life made her feel like Hannah Montanna. She didn't want to do this, but to go to school peacefully, she had to. She felt as though she had a split personality.

She thought she could keep this secret until at least when she's done with studying. You might think that she can just stop studying and focus on her career but her mother couldn't agree. Her mother's wish, before she passed away, was for Ashley to complete her studies and she was just trying to fufil this last wish.

She wondered why Kyoya would want her to be his girlfriend. Was it because of her wealth? It can't be though, he was rich too. Was it because of how famous she was? It can't be too, because he himself was famous. But anyway, her priority now was to tell Kyoya her decision, and if he tells the whole school, pack her bags and she's gonna get her ass out of Japan.

With this, she went to bed, satisfied with this planning.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Haruhiiiii~" The twins called out to her as she was walking to class and glomped her. "Hikaru, Kaoru. Get. Off. Me." Haruhi tried to sound as menancing as possible, but failed miserably. She could only sound scary when she's in a bad mood.

"Aww, Haruhi. You hate us don't you?" The twins said as they tried to act as pitiful as possible with fake tears in their eyes.

"No I don't. I just don't like being glomped." Haruhi frowned. "But-" "No buts. Now lets get to class before we're late."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Haruhi!" Ririe screamed as she spotted Haruhi walking towards the Third Music Room and hugged her. "Ririe! I'm gonna go deaf sooner or later if you continue doing this." Haruhi scolded her but smiled. She didn't have the heart to be angry with Ririe at all. "Sorry… Oh, anyway, are you gonna accept the offer?" "No I'm not. But if you wanna keep this secret, I can." Ririe added quickly. "Aww, Haruhi. You're too kind for your own good ya know. It's your choice. I have no right to make them." Ririe smiled. "Thanks Ririe."

"Hey Haruhi!" Justin shouted as he spotted her and hugged her. Haruhi blushed. _"Why is my heart beating so fast?"_ she thought. Her heart really was thumping fast. Y-You're another one, Justin! First was Ririe and now you? You two are planning to get me deaf aren't you?" She stuttered. Justin released her and just grinned playfully.

"Hey Haruhi." Aro said as he walked towards her and gave her a hug. Haruhi hugged back and greeted him. Aro was usually the only calm person in the band. Ririe and Justin were the devils, bent on getting her deaf. She always wondered how Aro could stand Ririe. Maybe it's the power of love.

"My daughter! Did you miss me?" Tamaki screamed as her ran to her and glomped her. _"Scratch that. Ririe, Justin and Tamaki were the devils"_ She thought. "Tamaki-senpai! Please. Don't. Scream. In. My. Ear. Why do so many people want me deaf?" Haruhi said while rubbing her ears. Tamaki immediately went to a corner to grow mushrooms mumbling something that sounds like "My daughter hates me." Haruhi just rolled her eyes at this. Tamaki always overreacts.

"Ah. Look at the time. We'd better get to the Third Music Room fast before Kyoya-senpai kills us." Ririe said while shuddering, thinking of the Shadow Lord's glare. She grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged her to the room.

Ririe burst into the room panting with Haruhi by her side. The rest came after. "So, Haruhi. Have you made up your mind?" Kyoya's voice came from beside her. Haruhi literally jumped a foot in the air at the sudden appearance of Kyoya beside her. She collected herself and replied "Yes, Kyoya-senpai." "So?" Kyoya asked. "I've decided not to accept your offer, Senpai. I believe i've told you that I already have someone I liked. You can tell the whole school about this, I don't care. I've made up my mind to leave this country once everyone knows my secret." Haruhi said. The Host Club was in shock because of two things. One was because of Haruhi saying that she already was in love with someone. Two was because she said that she was leaving the country. During this short period of time, they had grown attached to her. They had even fallen in love with her, excluding Hunny of course. Hunny treated her like a sister. Kyoya was in shock. His plan backfired. He was left with no choice but to confess. "Haruhi, may I talk to you in private for awhile?" "The hell-" Haruhi stopped Justin and said "It's okay. I'll go."

Haruhi walked towards the back room of the club and Kyoya followed. "Haruhi-" Kyoya started as soon as the door was closed. "Senpai, if you are trying to make me rethink my decision, save it. I'm not going to change my mind, even if my secret's at stake.

"I'm not trying to make you change your mind, Haruhi. I just have something to say to you." Kyoya took a deep breath before continuing, "Actually, I have no intentions of telling out your secret." "Wha-" "Please let me finish before you say anything." He pleaded.

"As I've said just now, I had no intentions of telling out your secret. I just used it to make you my girlfriend because… I'm actually in love with you." Haruhi's eyes widened as she took in this information. Kyoya continued, "Being the egoist that I am, I couldn't be rejected, so I used this to make you my girlfriend and eventually confess my feelings to you."

To his surprise, Haruhi laughed. Her laugh was musical, bouncing off the walls. "What's so funny?" He asked, confused. Haruhi composed herself and said, "Nothing. If you liked me, why don't you just tell me? You're not an egoist. You're pretending to be one. You did help people when they need the help, even though it didn't bring any benefits to you. You're actually not what you believe you are. I'm sure you can find someone better than me to love." Kyoya smiled, this girl was complicated in her thinking. She understands people more than anyone could ever have. "Thanks, Haruhi. I'm curious though, you said you liked someone. Who is he?" "A-ah. T-that, I can't tell you." Haruhi stuttered as she blushed hard. She actually said that out of impulse, she didn't know if she liked anyone. But could it be that she likes Justin? Her heart beats faster when he is close to her, he was always caring and she knew that he liked her too. But she wasn't too sure if she liked him that way too. Kyoya smirked, he already had a fair idea of who it was, he was more observant than the others. Even though he was sad that he couldn't be with the girl he liked, she at least made him understand himself more.

As they walked out of the room, the others ran towards them, bombarding them with a whole lot of questions. Haruhi explained everything to the others, much to Kyoya's embarassment. He was sure to be teased by the twins to no end. Justin was relieved, he didn't have to worry about Haruhi being stolen away by Kyoya anymore.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

After club hours, they said goodbye to each other and went home. Eric approached Ashley as she was walking home and asked her if he could ask her a question in private. "Okay, what do you want to ask?" Ashley said as they reached her apartment. "Ehh, I just wanted to know who you said you liked. I'm just curious, that's all." Eric said, scratching his head. Ashley was caught off guard. What if she said that she liked him? He definitely would like it, but the problem was that she wasn't sure. The only was was to be truthful. "I don't really know, Eric. I think I might like you, but the problem is I'm not sure. I don't know if I love you, or I just love you as a brother. I don't know, I really don't." Ashley was really confused. She shook her head, trying to shake everything in place.

"I think I can help you with that." Eric said as he grabbed her shoulders. Before Ashley could say anything, he crushed his lips to hers. Ashley was stunned, but soon after, she felt herself relax and she was kissing him back. She realised, she actually did love Eric. All this time, she was just deceiving herself.

Eric broke the kiss and said, "Are you still confused? I can do that again if you want to." Eric smiled, he knew that Ashley realised her feelings for him. Ashley smiled, "I'm not confused anymore, but you can do that again if you want to." Eric's smile became a full blown grin as he crushed his lips to Ashley's again. When they broke off for air, Eric asked, "Does that mean you're my girlfriend from now on?" Ashley laughed, "Of course."

A/N: I actually wanted to end the story here, but I wanted to write about the other Hosts confessing and eventually get rejected. LOL I'm evil. Anyhoooo, I can't update fast anymore, as you can see, I've been updating chapters slower than before cuz of homework. It's like 3 am in the morning now and I have to wake up at 6 later. So I'm probably not gonna sleep at all just because I wrote this story. See how much I love y'all? Haha, just kidding. Please review! Constructive criticism would be much appreciated and give some comments on what you think of my story. Thank You :D


	7. Author's Note

OMG IM SO SO SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE IN FOREVER. I've been having projects, homeworks, band and lessons and it's occupying so much of my time. I'm usually too tired to write a chapter at night cuz I'll just plop onto my bed and fall asleep. I still have to perfect my Variations of a Korean Folk Song. I'll probably be playing it for some kind of competition (Btw, you should go listen to it. It's a beautiful piece). Plus, it sucks to have a conductor who specialises in the clarinet. I swear, he expects the best from us since he's like a pro in playing it.

Band is taking too much of my time too. Thursdays, Fridays and Saturday's all burned. I still have tuition on Monday, another tuition on Tuesday, and guitar lessons on Wednesday so it means I'm only free on Sunday. But I'll still have to practice my piano pieces for some stupid recital. Gosh. I'm so busy. Call it procrastination or what but I really don't have the time T.T

I promise to get two chapters up the next time I update which will be in about 1 to 2 months since I have a one week holiday in March. But anyhoooo, I'm so really very sorry for the delay.

Gotta go do my homework now, since I illegally used the computer when I'm not supposed to.

Love y'all,  
Chiriru.

P.S. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, please feel free to P.M. me since I need the extra help cuz I'm trying to make it up to you peeps by writing two chapters during my holidays. Thank You ^^


	8. Chapter 6: Chaos

Chapter 6: Chaos

"OH SHIT! I'M LATE!" Ashley screamed as she looked at her alarm clock. She jumped out of bed and ran around her whole house, grabbing all her necessities. She changed into her uniform, wore her wig and contacts and ran out of the door, cursing under her breath.

"Gosh! Out of every day, why does it have to be today that my alarm clock breaks down?" She sighed.

* * *

When she reached the school, she ran to the classroom like a bullet. She slammed open the door and plopped down on her seat, heaving a sigh of relief. She was lucky the teacher wasn't here yet.

"Hey, Haruhi." The twins called out from each side of her. "Why didn't you tell us that you were dating Justin?" Kaoru asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh. That. WAIT! WHAT?" Haruhi screamed. Everyone turned to stare at her looking curious as to her sudden outburst. She smiled sheepishly at them and quickly got up and pulled the twins by their hair to a corner of the classroom.

"Ow! Haruhi! That hurts you know! Our hair is much too precious for you to pull!" the twins winced and rubbed the sore spot where Haruhi pulled. "How did you know that I was dating him?" Haruhi whispered frantically, her face beet red. "We have our ways." Hikaru replied with a smirk. Haruhi smacked them both on their heads. Hard.

"Okay! Okay! We'll tell you! Well, we saw that on the newspaper this morning."

Haruhi sweat dropped. Trust the reporters to find out about celebrity gossips in just a few hours. It only happened last night and now, the whole world knows about it.

"Gosh. I'm so screwed" Haruhi buried her head in her hands, pulling at her hair, or wig, for that matter. Just then, the teacher came into the classroom. Haruhi and the twins jumped up and ran to their seats, not wanting to piss the teacher off, knowing that she was the devil when she was angry.

This is gonna be a loooong day...

* * *

The bell rang for lunch break. The twins pulled Haruhi out of the classroom and into the cafeteria.

They went to the table where the Host Club usually occupied, pushed Haruhi down and they sat on each side of her. Haruhi nearly face palmed. She wondered what the twins were up to now.

"So, Haruhi. Tell us everything." The twins said as they rested their cheeks on their fists. Just then, Tamaki ran towards them screaming incoherently. Haruhi only made out words like twins, harass daughter and some other weird words that didn't seem to be in the dictionary.

Haruhi slammed her head on the table, hoping that Ririe, Aro or Justin could get her out of this. But at the thought of Justin, she flushed a deep shade of red. _"Oh gosh. Calm down, calm down."_ She chanted in her head.

"Hey babe!"

_"Oh god. Speak of the devil. Calm down! It's okay, it's okay..."_ Haruhi took and deep breath and lifted her head off the table and turned around. She smiled sweetly at Justin as he walked towards her while screaming in her head for herself to calm down the whole time.

Justin pulled her into a hug and gave her a quick kiss. Haruhi blushed while Tamaki kicked up a fuss and the rest just stared. Some stared in jealousy, some stared in shock.

"Oh hey! Lovebirds in action!" Ririe shouted excitedly when she saw Justin kiss Haruhi. Haruhi glared at her but Ririe just pulled her away from Justin and hugged her tight. "When did this happen huh? Huh?" Ririe asked excitedly, after letting her go, jumping up and down. Suddenly, she became sad, "Why didn't you tell me? I thought we practically like sisters?" Haruhi rolled her eyes, sometimes, Ririe acted like she was bipolar. "It just happened last night. I really don't know how the hell they got the news that fast. And not so loud. We're gonna be screwed if someone hears us." Haruhi sighed. Ririe was somewhat like Tamaki. Both of them were idiots, but she loved them as a sister would.

I wonder how Aro can handle such a hyperactive, bipolar girl like her. Haruhi smiled, though the Host Club were a crazy bunch of people, she loved them very much. Every time she was with them, she felt as though they were a huge family.

"Ha-ru-hi~ you still haven't told us what happened yet!" Hikaru said sweetly.

Oh gosh, this day is never gonna end huh? Thank goodness Kyoya came to her rescue. Or not. "Haruhi, the school will be inviting you and your band to perform in the school hall this Wednesday. You will also be asked to hold an autograph session. Of course, you'll be paid."

"I can't say no, can't I, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi muttered, obviously not very happy with the arrangements. She thought she could rest after holding so many concerts here.

"Yay! Let's do it, Haruhi!" Ririe exclaimed, jumping around like a madwoman. Trust her not to feel tired after so many concerts.

"Alright." Haruhi sighed for the umpteenth time that day. _"Gosh, I'm so gonna die of exhaustion."_

"Yay! I'll get to see my daughter perform!" Tamaki jumped around grabbing Haruhi for another round of a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm not your daughter, senpai. And please stop hugging me, I'm gonna be crushed to death if this continues."

Tamaki let her go and quickly went to his corner to sulk. Haruhi rolled her eyes; Tamaki really was a drama queen.

A few minutes of the Twins ramblings, Tamaki's moping, Ririe's jumping, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and the Host Club trudged back to their respective class. The rest of the day was uneventful and things just went by smoothly.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the boring chapter. Don't worry; the next chapter will probably be more interesting. That would be if I don't have a writer's block, which has happened to me a billion times. Anyway, I am planning to write another Ouran fanfic somewhat on the supernatural side but decided that I shall finish up this story before writing another so I can actually concentrate on just one story. It's gonna be a bit on a book crossover; erm if I'm not wrong would be the Night World series. The story is seriously addicting, hehe. Plus you people get to choose the pairings! Just visit my profile and vote on the poll i put up or maybe just P.M. me the pairings you prefer. And please review! (:


	9. Chapter 7: A tiring day

Chapter 7: A tiring day

A/N: Here's another chapter, as promised (: I'm so sorry but this chapter doesn't have any of the Host confessing I just didn't have the inspiration to write a chapter on that. So, this time, I really promise that the next chapter WILL have a Host confessing to her. Oh, and I just realised I didn't do a disclaimer for all the previous chapters so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga or any of the songs lyrics I used here. Which majority belongs to Taylor Swift. I swear her songs are the best :D

* * *

Ashley was humming to herself as she read her book, sitting comfortably on her couch with Eric, Yamane and David lounging all around her house. Today was Wednesday, the day of the performance in Ouran and they were excused from classes the whole day as they had to protect their identity.

"Hey guys, Kyoya-senpai's sending the limo here at noon and it's almost time. We should all get dressed now." Ashley said, snapping her book shut.

"Right, Ashley, I got your dress on your bed. Eric, your shirt and pants is hanging on the clothing rack, so are yours David. C'mon, lets get changed!" Yamane stood up, brushing the imaginary dust off her butt.

Ashley was the first to be changed. She sat down in front of the mirror and began putting on her makeup. Yamane was next and began putting on her makeup too. Eric and David were next and they began styling their hair.

After they were done, all of them were stunning. They looked as though they were movie stars. Ashley was wearing a strapless bandage dress complete with black strappy heels. Her hair was let down and stylishly curled, her eyeshadow was a brilliant shade of blue to match her blue contacts and her lips were glossed a shiny pink.

Yamane was wearing an off-shoulder black dress with intricate designs adorning the side of the dress starting from the waist to the end of the dress complete with a pair of ankle high boots. Her hair was stylish, her eyeshadow silver and her lips was red.

Eric was wearing a white buttoned down shirt matched with ripped jeans and black converse. His hair was fashionably messed.

David was wearing a blue vest matched with jeans with chains hanging around. His hair was styled into a mahawk.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "The limo must be here. Let's go." Yamane said as she grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her to the door, with the boys following behind. Yamane opened the door and the chauffeur walked them to the limo and opened the door for them to enter.

* * *

When they reached Ouran, their jaws dropped. The whole place was made up like a movie premiere. They were greeted with red carpets and paparazzis swarming the whole place with fans screaming in the background. The Host Club was standing near the limo, ready to usher them to the place they were to perform. _"Rich bastards"_ Haruhi thought as she surveyed the area.

"This way." Tamaki said, ushering them towards the hall. When they started walking, two bodyguards followed behind them, making sure that none of the fans would attack any of the members.

When they got to the hall, they were escorted to the back room where they were supposed to stay, until it was time to perform. The bodyguards stood at the doorway, making sure that unauthorized personnels weren't allowed in. Once they were in there, Tamaki epic. He glomped Haruhi saying how beautiful she was and how his 'daughter' has become more lady-like.

"Tamaki-senpai! Stop it!" Haruhi said as she tried untangling herself from Tamaki's grasp. Tamaki let go of her and went to his corner, giving out a depressed aura. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"The instruments you'll need for the performance will be prepared for you. Would you mind telling me what instruments you'll need?" Kyoya asked with his notebook in one hand and a pen poised to write on the other.

"We'll be needing a piano, electric guitar, bass guitar, drumset and a violin. I think we need two electric guitars and that's all I guess. I don't understand why we can't bring our own instruments, Kyoya-senpai. Our's work perfectly fine." Haruhi replied.

Kyoya wrote down all the instruments needed and added, "We won't have the time for you to bring your instruments here. And I'm assuming that you'd want your guitar to be a Fender Stratocaster? Seeing that you always use that type of guitar during your performances."

"You sure are observant. But I still think all this is unneccesary."

Kyoya flashed her his host smile and said nothing. Ashley sighed, since they were already here, she decided not to waste her breath arguing with Kyoya.

During the whole wait, the Host Club was running around the whole room, screaming their heads off. With the exception of Mori and Kyoya, of course. After thirty minutes of waiting,which felt like eternity to Haruhi because of the Host Club acting like monkeys, it was finally time for them to perform. The Host Club left the room and Haruhi, Ririe, Justin and Aro went up on stage.

* * *

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen! We will be performing six songs for you people today. Hope you enjoy them!"

Ashley and Yamane grabbed a guitar, Eric took the bass guitar and David sat down behind the drumset.

"Our first song will be Long Live. This song is about how we felt when we were performing, with the support of all the fans, we felt extraordinary. This is dedicated to all our fans out there, hope you enjoy it."

I still remember this moment  
In the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in stands went wild

We were the kings and the queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same

You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age

Long live the walls we crashed through  
While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered

I said, remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines  
Wishing for right now

We are the kings and the queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town

And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming, this is absurd  
'Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
In ripped-up jeans got to rule the world

Long live the walls we crashed through  
While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid

Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming, long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered

Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break or fall

And you take a moment  
Promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if God forbid fate should step in

And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children someday  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name

Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine  
Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life with you

Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid

Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
And long, long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered

"The next song will be Better Than Revenge!"

Now go stand in the corner  
And think about what you did  
Ha, time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but

Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard?  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do, oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do

Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
'Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage

Ashley put down the electric guitar and grabbed an acoustic guitar before announcing the next song, Innocent.

I guess you really did it this time  
Left yourself in your warpath  
Lost your balance on a tightrope  
Lost your mind tryin' to get it back

Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?  
Always a bigger bed to crawl into  
Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?  
And everybody believed in you?

It's all right, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent  
You're still an innocent

There's some things you can't speak of  
But tonight you'll live it all again  
You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
If only you would sing what you know now then

Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?  
And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you  
Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep?  
Before the monsters caught up to you?

It's all right, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent

It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
32, and still growin' up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent

Time turns flames to embers  
You'll have new Septembers  
Every one of us has messed up too

Lives change like the weather  
I hope you remember  
Today is never to late to  
Be brand new

It's all right, just wait and see  
Your string of lights are still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent

It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
32, and still growin' up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent

"Next would be Dear John."

Long were the nights  
When the days once revolved around you  
Counting my footsteps,  
Prayin' the floor won't fall through, again  
My mother accused me of losing my mind  
But I swore I was fine

You paint me a blue sky and go back  
And turn it to rain  
And I lived in your chess game  
But you changed the rules every day  
Wonderin which version of you  
I might get on the phone, tonight,  
Well I stopped pickin' up  
And this song is to let you know why

Dear John,  
I see it all now that you're gone.  
Don't you think I was too young  
To be messed with  
The girl in the dress  
Cried the whole way home  
I shoulda known.

Well maybe it's me  
And my blind optimism to blame  
Maybe its you and your sick need  
To give love then take it away  
And you'll add my name  
To your long list of traitors  
Who don't understand  
And I'll look back in regret  
How I ignored when they said  
Run as fast as you can

Dear John,  
I see all it now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young  
To be messed with  
The girl in the dress  
Cried the whole way home

Dear John,  
I see it all now it was wrong  
Don't you think nineteen's too young  
To be played by your dark twisted games  
When I loved you so  
I shoulda known

You are an expert at sorry  
And keeping lines blurry  
And never impressed by me  
Acing your tests  
All the girls that you run dry  
Have tired lifeless eyes  
Cuz you burned them out  
But I took your matches  
Before fire could catch me  
So don't look now  
I'm shining like fireworks  
Over your sad empty town

Oh woah oh

Dear John,  
I see all it now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young  
To be messed with the girl in the dress  
Cried the whole way home  
I see all it now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young  
To be messed with  
The girl in the dress  
Wrote you a song  
You should've known  
You shoulda known  
Don't you think I was too young  
You shoulda known.

Ashley put down her guitar and went to sit on the piano bench and Yamane took the violin. "Haunted."

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break

It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you

He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

I know, I know  
I just know  
You're not gone  
You can't be gone, no

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back, I'm haunted

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it

"The last song for today will be Be As One."

Donna toki demo Omotteiruyo  
Aenai hi mo Every Time I Feel...  
Ah Atadakana te no hira Kurumareta hada sou  
Hanarezu ni koko ni aru

Nanike nai yashashisa ni megariau tabi  
Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo

I will Be As One Kimi wo mamoritai  
Stay with me Suki dayo (Kimi, itoshii hito)  
Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara  
Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa  
Hoshi tachi ga musubi kakayaku youni  
Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu youni  
Futari kasane aou LOVE Kimi ga subete

Hon no sukoshi no surechigai sae  
Never cry Kitto uchiakete

Ah Kimi ga daita yume ya Yomikake no hon no tsuduki  
Kokoekite kikasete Say

Mada shiranu odakai wo atsumeru tabi ni  
Tsuyokunaru kizuna ga aru kara

Ima Be As One Shinjite mitai zutto kienai ai ga arukoto  
Ragareru jikan ni futari wo kizami aou  
Kuyamanai kono unmei wo  
Te to te awase kanjiau nukumori  
Mitsumeau tabi umaeru yasuragi  
Sore ga eien Only Shine Kizuitakara

Haru to Natsu to Aki Fuyu to  
Ikutsumo no egao wo chiribame  
Sekai de hitotsu no monogatari katarou itsuka

I will Be As One Kimi wo mamoritai  
Stay with me Aishiteru  
Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara  
Ima Be As One Shinjite mitai zutto kienai ai ga arukoto  
Ragareru jikan ni futari wo kizami aou  
Kuyamanai kono unmei wo  
Te to te awase kanjiau nukumori  
Mitsumeau tabi umaeru yasuragi  
Sore ga eien Only Shine Kizuitakara

"Thank you! You have all been great audiences!" Ashley shouted and left the stage with her band.

* * *

Haruhi sat down heavily, she was exhausted from the performance. They still had to prepare for the autograph session later. They wiped off their sweat and was about to relax for awhile when the door was slammed open by a overly enthusiastic Tamaki.

Haruhi sighed and prepared herself for the torrent of squealing and praising from Tamaki. While Tamaki was running around the whole place, saying how talented his 'daughter' was, the rest of the Host Club congratulated them for the successful performance.

"Thanks guys. Well, I guess it's time for us to prepare for the autograph session. The fans here sure are enthusiastic." Haruhi smiled up at the Host Club, while standing up to go get her dress to change into for the autograph session.

"Yup! We had a lot of fun performing up there." Ririe said jumping up. Eric and David nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess we should leave now for you people to change for the autograph session." Kyoya said, proceeding to push a reluctant Tamaki out of the room. The Host Club then filed out with Tamaki screaming his protest.

* * *

The autograph session went by smoothly and finally, it was time for them to leave.

"_When I get home, I'm so gonna have a nice long bath and plop onto bed for a much needed sleep." _Ashley thought as she got onto the limo. She was dead beat from the performance and the autograph session. She took pictures with so many people that her face was even too tired to smile. Same goes for the others.

* * *

A/N: Finally, done with another chappy. This one is the longest so far with 3000 over words. I could've finished earlier but I fell sick on the second day of Chinese New Year, which sucks cause I can't eat so many of the goodies :'( And, don't expect the next few chapters to come fast until maybe after April cuz I have a competition coming up and practices have been filling my schedule.

Ooh, and I'm addicted to Be As One by W-inds LOL. Yes, the song that I made Ashley sing in this chapter. I heard it by accident when I was watching Fairy Tail. You should all listen to it.

Last of all, my cousin asked me to sing for one of his band's video! Yay! I will be covering Taylor Swift's song and playing the piano since I love TayTay. The song will be Haunted and I'm singing the acoustic version of it. Okay, this note is getting a bit lengthy so, thanks for reading and please review!


	10. Chapter 8: Tamaki

A/N: Finally, finished another chapter! My finger hurts like mad. I was gonna grab my electric guitar when I was jamming with my friends when the string cut my finger but I still played anyway, which was a bad choice since my finger cut got worse. It's throbbing even when I don't do anything to it. T.T could've just played the drums or the keyboard instead. Sigh... But it's no use crying over spilt milk. So imma just try to forget about the pain. But I don't think I'll try to play the guitar or any of my instruments for a few days, which is torture, cuz my finger seriously hurts :( Plus I can't even use my phone properly (If you use an iPhone, you'll understand how difficult it is to type with a plaster).

Mystery: Awesome! Haha. I like the acoustic version of Haunted better too (: The piano part is simply amazing.

Anyway, thank you for all the wonderful reviews (: This chapter is Tamaki realising his feelings, like I promised. So this chapter will be in the POV of Tamaki. Eh, and Tamaki may be a bit OOC but I'll try to keep him in character. Okay, so onto the story~

Chapter 8: Tamaki

What was this feeling? Every time I'm near Haruhi, my chest just thumps faster and my palms go sweaty. It's almost like I'm nervous around her. But no, it's not possible. The Tamaki Suoh never is nervous around a girl. So what is it?

I lay down on my bed, racking my brains for anything that made sense. Then, it all came crashing down. I _loved _Haruhi. I mean, what's there not to love about her? She's talented, clever and understanding, not to mention witty. That's why Kyoya loved her too. Hell, that's why Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori-senpai and Justin loved her, I may be ignorant sometimes, but when it comes to my friends, I can't afford to be ignorant.

That's it. I can't hold in my feelings any longer. I'm going to confess the next time I see her.

But wait, there's Justin. He's not going to like it. Justin is really protective of Haruhi; he just wouldn't let her go. There is a high chance of Haruhi rejecting me too. She was very in love with Justin, which was natural because they knew each other since they were kids but I only met her a year ago. She didn't even trust us enough to tell us her secret. Honestly, this makes me feel hurt. I bet it makes the whole of the Host Club feel hurt too.

I can't help it; I have to tell her tomorrow, whether she rejects me or not.

With a nod to myself, I plopped onto my bed and fell into a deep slumber.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

I wasn't able to pay attention in class today at all. My thoughts were all revolving around Haruhi. Should I really tell her about my feelings? What if she decides to ignore me? Or worse, what if she hates me?

"Tamaki," I jumped up in shock as I felt someone whacking me on the shoulder really hard. "What the hell are you daydreaming about? You've been staring into space for a long time and couldn't even hear me calling you. It's time for us to go to Music Room 3." Kyoya said, pretty irritated for being ignored.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about...stuffs." I lied.

"Well then, stop daydreaming, Tamaki. The girls wouldn't want a host to be daydreaming while they are talking, would they?" Kyoya said, pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose, making them reflect the sunlight with a glare that made him look devilish. That look meant that I was to agree to everything he says or I'll be dead.

"O-o-of course not." I squeaked. He really looks freaking scary.

"Good," He said as we walked towards the Music Room. I shuddered.

As we walked in, we saw the twins trying to get Haruhi to model in their new designs. It really makes me angry to see the twins all around Haruhi.

"I _refuse_ to model in your dresses and all your ridiculous accoutrements." Haruhi told them.

Way to go, Haruhi! Oh, wait. What the hell are accoutrements? Never mind, all that matters is to get the twins off my precious Haruhi.

Just then, Justin, Ririe and Aro came in. All it took Justin was one look and he took off towards Haruhi and pulled her out of the twins' grasp. Haruhi heaved a sigh of relief and thanked Justin.

I decided to intervene, "Haruhi, my daughter! Did those devilish twins hurt you? Do you feel giddy? Nauseous? Pa-"

Haruhi clamped her hand over my mouth. I actually turned a billion shades of red. Screw natural reactions. "Tamaki-senpai, I'm fine, but with your constant blabbering, I'm going to get a headache soon."

The whole Host Club laughed at me with an exception of Kyoya and Mori, of course. Kyoya just rolled his eyes at me and Mori still had his stoic demeanour on. Oh gosh, I think I'm going to die. One touch from Haruhi and I already feel giddy.

"We are about to open the Host Club. Please get to your places." Kyoya announced.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The Host Club went as per normal. We chatted with the ladies until it was time for them to leave.

When Haruhi was washing the dishes at the back of the room, I went inside and said, "H-haruhi, do you mind staying back for awhile after this? I need to t-tell you something."

"I don't mind." She replied and smiled at me with a smile so beautiful it could melt the hearts of millions of men in the world. I could feel myself getting red in the face. I quickly ducked my head and went out of the room before she could question me about my red face.

While waiting for her, I sat down in front of the grand piano and started playing one of my favourite pieces. I was so engrossed in playing that I did not notice Haruhi standing behind me.

When I finished the piece, Haruhi sat down beside me. "That was a beautiful piece, Tamaki-senpai. Will you teach me how to play it? I never really had the chance to learn to play songs that are not for singing purposes."

"Of course! B-but before that, c-can I tell you s-something first?" I asked her, stuttering due to the nervousness that came suddenly like a tidal wave.

"Sure! What is it?"

I blushed and said, "H-haruhi, I-I actually like you very much." Yes! I've said it! It feels as though a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

"I really like you too, Tamaki-senpai. You are a really good friend to me." Haruhi said, smiling.

"..." She didn't get it. Well I guess I'll have to try again.

"Haruhi, I don't mean like. I mean like _like_." She'll definitely get it this time.

"Oh... Tamaki-senpai, I'm sorry but I don't like you _that_ way. I like you as a friend, or maybe like a brother. But don't worry a guy like you deserve a better person than me." Haruhi said guiltily, I know she hates hurting people's feelings, but I actually felt better after saying all these things. I feel a little hurt but I've already known that she would reject me. She already had Justin. Plus, I have already prepared myself for this.

I smiled, "It's alright, Haruhi. I understand, but it feels better saying all these things out. But we're still friends right?"

"Of course, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi smiled and gave me a friendly hug. I hugged back, feeling really warm inside, knowing that Haruhi still treated me as a friend. When I released her, I remembered that she wanted to learn the song i just played and asked, "Do you still want to learn the song?"

"Hell yeah."

We spent the whole afternoon together in the piano room, learning the song. It was truly an unforgettable moment together, with a friend that I really love. Unrequited love may sometimes be a blessing in disguise. It may bring you happiness and a true friend.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

A/N: Finished another chapter! Sorry of it gets a little awkward in some parts of the story. It's 1.42 a.m. in the morning and I'm really tired. But since it's the holidays for me, I decided to finish up this chapter ASAP before the busy period comes. I also had this test during band for the runny notes in the piece I'm playing for the competition which is like one whole section of it. Amazingly, I'm the youngest one to play and yet I passed the test while all my seniors failed O.o So I ended up at home, with my finger seriously aching and the whole hand stiff from playing the whole day. I even have difficulty typing fast now. Which explains why I took like 5 hours to finish this chapter. Oh and my ass hurts from sitting too long during band practice.

I don't know why but I enjoy writing about my day here. (Sorry if I bore you out!) But I enjoy sharing some interesting parts of my life with you people, but just don't stalk me ._. Hehe, kidding. Oh and please visit my profile and do a poll there to decide which pairings you'd like to see in my next fanfic.

Anyway, please review! Constructive criticism accepted graciously (:


End file.
